


Easy Silences

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The easiest silences are the ones gloved in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Silences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Burn Notice, Michael Westen/Sam Axe, comfortable, silence

There was, Michael decided, nothing traditional about the way he feels about Sam Axe. He couldn’t properly call what they have love, but the clandestine moments they’ve shared do not even come close to his definition of a casual relationship.

It’d had been a long day, and Sam made an excellent mattress for Michael’s hard body as they kissed and caressed. Tangled together, Sam shifts to roll atop Michael, licking his way toward the hard warmth of his cock, leaving patterns of pale red stubble burn in his wake.

Sam was a strongly-skilled lover, but he was never a pushy one. That was what kept him in gold chains and summer homes – the ability to make it look like the other person was leading when, in fact, he was orchestrating the entire show. The way he was teasing Michael by taking him down his throat incrementally should, Michael thought as he raised his hips into Sam’s wet, warm descent, be made illegal.  
Sam seemed to consume the entire world for Michael with his warmth, his presence, his overwhelmingly masculine presence. His eyes twinkled as he sucked on the corona, the flat of his tongue lapping as if he were consuming the most luscious cone of ice cream in existence. Michael was lost, utterly at Sam’s mercy, his own eyes pleading for restraint. 

Sam had none.

Michael’s mouth stretched open in a silent cry, and Sam embraced his writhing body, holding him to the mattress, his rock, his tie to the planet, the person who kept his sense of justice in balance.

Michael held Sam in the aftermath, letting the world recede. Sam mumbled something against his jaw, but it didn’t matter – and it drowned on a laugh when Michael’s hand reached down to return the favor.

Then, his palm sticky with Sam’s release, Michael tucked his head under his best friend’s generous chin and closed his eyes. Silence expanded, filling the room, cossetting them both. And they would never really need words again.


End file.
